


Of Migraines and Men

by LemmeTakeNapsAtNight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, LITERALLY, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, but it does exist, the logicality is barely there, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmeTakeNapsAtNight/pseuds/LemmeTakeNapsAtNight
Summary: Thomas gets stressed, so Logan checks up on everyone bc nobody else can take care of themselves.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Of Migraines and Men

It was a normal day at Thomas’ house. Well, as normal as usual. If the men running around in Thomas’ mind weren’t metaphysical, then it would probably be concerning, but seeing as they were merely a coping mechanism, then it wasn’t too bad. From an outsider’s perspective, Thomas was just having a hard time focusing. It wasn’t as simple as that unfortunately. He had a meet and greet scheduled soon, and was very excited to go, but as with most events he was nervous too. Thomas wanted to present a small speech or make a cute video to present at the event, but he just. Couldn’t. Think. He was too anxious and had a headache that was beginning to build into a migraine. So as a responsible adult would, he listened to the single voice that wasn't screaming at him, Logic, and went for a walk to get some fresh air. 

\---LOGAN-----  
Inside his head however was pure chaos, and Logan knew that something drastic needed to be done. He knew that having six hysterical sides would result in an inevitable crash for Thomas later, probably resulting in a Steven Universe marathon with a carton of ice cream and a decided lack of productivity ~~and sleep~~. He stood up from his recliner in the mindscape’s living room and started down his mental checklist, making sure that all the sides were cared for adequately. 

\---PATTON-----  
Logan found Patton in the kitchen, sitting at the table. He was staring blankly and flipping through an open cookbook in front of him. After inquiring about his counterpart’s emotional well being and getting a limp dismissal, Logan knew that this was a “second cookie” kind of day. As Logan headed to the cookie jar, he heard three shouting voices from down the hall. Logan quickly retrieved two, no...three cookies from the light blue ceramic container and walked back to Patton. Placing a hand on his shoulder and handing him a cookie, Logan guided Patton over to the couch. Logan grabbed the Narnia book Patton was currently rereading and told him to sit and relax, and that it does nobody any good if Morality is in a funk, but particularly Thomas. A loud thump and a tired groan echoed down the hall, so Logan gave Patton the novel and other two cookies and turned to go. He didn’t see the way that Patton looked at the forbidden third chocolate chip masterpiece, and he most certainly didn't see the light blush that dusted Patton's face when the moral side quietly called out in gratitude. Logan did however, have a curious red tinge on the tips of his ears at the gentle words that followed him. 

\---VIRGIL-----  
Virgil was the one of easiest to care for, if only Logan could find him. Virgil was not in the living room, nor any of the shared spaces Logan checked. Logan walked down the hall to the anxious side’s room and knocked gently. He heard a quiet groan, and using his impressively adept deciphering skills took that as an invitation. (it was) 

Virgil was on the floor, splayed out, lying on his back half asleep. It didn’t look comfortable, and Logan said as much. Virgil replied with a barely coherent mumble about spoons and how his legs gave out but he was too tired to move. Logan recalled Thomas’ recent anxiety, which of course affected Virgil. He knelt down and offered Virgil a hand to sit up. The anxious side accepted it and Logan helped him over to the bed. As he helped Virgil get situated, two screams and a groan reverberated throughout the mindscape. Logan made sure that Virgil had his weighted blanket, phone, and noise-cancelling headphones within reach before turning off the light and leaving to look for the source of the chaos.. 

\---JANUS AND THE TWINS-----  
It appeared as if the twins had left the door to the imagination open (again!), which was where the noise was coming from. As Logan peered through the door, he saw a zombified manticore and a golden roc rushing at each other screeching with unearthly sounds. He also noticed Janus, lying on the ground behind Remus with his hand on his head. Logan quickly deduced that it was Janus who had done the groaning, and rushed over to pull him out of the way as the brothers began their screeching again, knocking over trees and spitting acid at each other. Although the Imagination couldn't kill, it could definitely injure, and it was most beneficial for Logan to avoid being hurt altogether. 

As Logan moved Janus out of range, the half snake hissed in pain. After checking to make sure there were no broken bones or a concussion, Logan inquired as to the origin of the brotherly altercation. Janus explained that Roman and Remus were screaming about there being an abomination that had torn up Roman’s favorite city and whether or not it was Remus’ fault. (Of course it was, but he wouldn’t own up to it without a good bloody battle first.) Logan suggested that Janus should go elsewhere to rest up and to leave the brothers to their combined chaos, but the snake hissed in disagreement. He explained that as long as Remus and Roman were actively trying to destroy each other, Thomas would have creator’s block. If they managed to largely injure each other, Thomas’ migraine would last for at least the next two days. 

Although the Imagination was primarily used by the twins, each side could control it to some degree. Patton used it primarily for daydreaming with Roman, Virgil sometimes used it to alleviate the anxiety he had or create nightmares with Remus, and Janus usually turned into an anaconda to bask in the sun when he wasn’t needed. Logan, however, was able to erase. With much concentration and effort, Logan knew he would be able to dismantle at least one of the twins’ giant forms. After explaining his plan to Janus, who agreed, Logan calmly walked over to the thrashing brothers. A yellow rope found its way around Remus’ muzzle, and a massive golden snake appeared and held Roman’s claws down. Logic simply raised his hand and focused, ignoring the muffled protests of the two brothers. All three giant beasts glitched before melting and reshaping into three disgruntled men. Logan sighed and told Janus to put some ice on the bump he got then go do something relaxing. Roman conjured a small ice pack and passed it over to the snake man with an apology and a wince. Taking it with a nod, Janus transformed into a slightly smaller giant golden snake and left to find a sunny rock. 

All Logan had left to deal with were the twins. The twins who looked as if they were going to jump at each other's throats again unless Logan did something else. Remus’ lip was busted with a black eye, and Roman had a broken arm. Logan reminded the brothers of the upcoming events and pointed out their injuries. Thomas was going to suffer enough as is, and if they kept fighting, he would be miserable for the whole meet and greet. The brothers huffed, but agreed to stop the battle for the time being. Roman summoned a cast for his elbow and declared that he was going to set about fixing the damage, and that Remus should do the same. In response, Remus flipped on his hands and wandered off. Logan sighed and went back to the common room to resume his reading.

\--------  
In the real world, Thomas returned home and tried to continue the work on his project to no avail. The twins had royally messed up his train of thought, so he summoned the two culprits. Remus appeared immediately, upside down on the couch, wearing absolutely nothing. Thomas glared. Roman did not appear, so Thomas called upon Logan instead. Inside the mind palace, Logan sighed again, then joined his Center. He noticed Thomas’ glare, directed just behind him. As he turned to acknowledge the disturbance, Remus disappeared and then reappeared, sitting cross legged on the ceiling. This time he was wearing his usual gaudy shirt accompanied by a pair of neon green sequined leggings and black thigh-high boots with little (live!) octopodes decorating them. 

Logan delineated how the sides had all been a little bit off, and how he had assisted them in different capacities. When he got to Remus’ portion, the Duke himself fell off the ceiling and started cackling. As the Duke was doubled over giggling about the things that led up to his and Roman’s fight, his twin did indeed rise up in the living room as well. Thomas grew more unamused than he already was with the two childish men, and scolded them, reminding the two creativities that the deadline for any additional presentation was looming and if they didn’t cooperate (or at least call a truce for the next few days) then not only would Thomas miss his opportunity, but Virgil would also suffer more than he currently was. Remus and Roman looked and each other solemnly and in unison agreed that they had no intention to harm their dear emo. 

Thomas sighed and asked Logan to help him figure out the logistics of the event in the morning, deciding to have an early night instead. Logan nodded his approval and, after a word of warning to the twins, sunk out. Remus flipped Roman off and vanished before Roman could even move his hand to return the gesture. He settled for pouting dramatically as he too returned to the mindscape. Thomas merely grabbed a large drink of water and some Tylenol and went to bed. He could deal with the rest in the morning. 

And if Logan happened to sit by another bespectacled side as he read, and that particular side happened to snuggle up to him, well… that’s a story for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl I actually posted it. This isn't the way I usually write, but I wanted to see if I could tell a story without using any quotes at all.


End file.
